To Change a Life...
by Krinaia
Summary: *Prequel of Dum Spiro, Spero* Times are hard... the Dark Lord is gaining power... the alliance of the Hogwarts three is crumbling. Draco Malfoy is inches away from crossing over. Until someone yanks him back.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This is the story how Draco and Hermione first got together. I'm trying to keep them as much as possible in character, but sigh, if they fall in love, Draco will have to change and go ooc. This is a prequel to Dum Spiro, Spero, and you do not have to read that to understand this. This takes place in their second year. Harry and Hermione are head boy and girl. Draco and Ron are prefects, and Voldemort has been gaining power. Do not get me wrong. Draco does not secretly think Hermione is pretty, and has never loved her. He _Hates_ her. Okay? Alright… on with the show! I mean story grin To Change a Life…      

Chapter One: Reunion and Hatred.

It was their seventh year, Hermione Granger looked around the platform for two heads, one a fiery red, and the other a deep jet-black. She spotted the red hair right away. It was almost impossible not to see the tall red head floating above the crowd.

            "Ron! Harry!" she yelled. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley looked around, and their faces lit up. "Hermione!" and they rushed towards her, hugging her tightly. When they stepped away a few seconds later, Hermione grinned.

"Congratulations on being Head Boy, Harry. Where's the Weasley clan?"

"On vacation on Romania this time, I came from their to meet Harry. Ginny's already on the train," 

Harry smiled. "Congratulations on being head girl, Hermione. I never doubted you wouldn't be it." 

            Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, please! This girl was born to be head girl. I swear, I saw McGonagall look at her in our first year, and label her to be head girl. In fact, I think she _existed_ to become head girl, don't you see how perfect she is?"

            Harry laughed. Hermione rolled _her_ eyes, "Ron!"

            "I'm just getting started," Ron smiled mischievously, dropping his bantering tone. He started again, "I mean look dah-ling, look at how her bag is full of books, how after all these six years, her right shoulder is slightly lower than the other… look at those eyes… dah-ling you must stop studying and start sleeping… you've got plenty of time for beauty sleep, you I believe are the only one who does not catch up on much needed sleep every History of Magic," Ron continued, acting very much like a gay designer. Not just acting, but walking talking, and swaying his hips. "I mean really, dah-ling who wants to go around the school-

            "Ron stop!"  Hermione said, doubled over laughing. Harry was way ahead of her… he was nearly on the floor, leaning on his trunk for support. 

            Ron spun around. "What? You didn't like my advice?" he said, still teasing.

            "No Weasel… I found it quite revolting to say the least," cut in a cruel but familiar voice they were _not_ pleased to hear. Draco Malfoy stood before them, imposing and arrogant, flanked as was usual by Crabbe and Goyle. His cronies, if possible, seemed to have grown even bigger during the summer. Malfoy seemed to be paler and more built, but crueler. His eyes were sinister as he glared at them.

            "Sod off Malfoy," Harry said, straightening up, the smile on his lips quickly fading. 

            "And why should I Potter? I should say I have the same right to be here as you do, maybe even more" he said, casting pointed glances at Ron and Hermione.   

            "Get lost, Malfoy. I was having a great day until I was reminded of your vile _existance_." Ron said scornfully.

"The feeling is mutual Weasel," Draco smirked. "Good-bye Potter, Weasley, Mudblood," he said turning around. But he barely moved forward before he had to duck, as three simultaneous curses hit him. "Oh come on, I expected better from the Dream Team," he drawled, spinning around to face three furious faces. 

            "Sod off, wretched ferret" Hermione said coldly. As if on cue, Hermione whispered a spell, the same spell Alastor Moody/Barty Crouch threw years ago, and it hit Malfoy. And sure enough… he did turn into a ferret. 

The trio smiled, as they were reminded of the unfortunate, or rather memorable incident years ago. Hermione raised her wand to do what Moody did, but the smile was quickly wiped off their face, as he transformed back into a human. Hermione lowered her wand.

            "You'll have to do better than that, _mudblood," _he said cruelly, carefully pronouncing every syllable of the insult. Ron and Harry lunged at him, but Dean and Seamus, who were nearby pulled the enraged boys back.

            "Ignore him, Harry"

            "He's not worth it Ron," 

            They glowered at Draco as they walked on the train. But all Draco gave in return was a self-satisfied smirk. Hermione was the last one to turn away. "Pathetic deatheater," Hermione whispered under her breath. Little did she know that Draco heard her. At these words, the smug smile left his face, and instead, in place was a look of burning hatred. Hermione turned away. She felt Draco's eyes staring angrily at her. She lifted her head, pride still in tact, and went inside the train to find Harry and Ron.

            "Not yet," Draco whispered to the air. He then went inside the train, his two bodyguards behind him.

***

I'll post a longer version on Schnoogle, when I have the time to lengthen this. But in the meantime, I'll post it on ff.net. Hope you liked it! If you flame, flame because my writing sucked NOT because you don't like the concept. If you don't like the concept, don't read it! And if you flame… please make it constructive criticism instead.


	2. A Mark of Sorrow

Disclaimer: It's all J.K Rowlings. 

Author's Note: All right! NO MORE SCHOOL!!! Anyway… here it is.

It was about three months after their seventh year started, and was around ten o'clock. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were watching the Maurader's Map, trying to figure out what the shortest route to the kitchens was. 

Security had become so much tighter in the recent months, due to certain dark side activities. It became harder to enter the castle. After every Hogsmeade visit, students had to be checked and monitored one by one. The doors were trained to notice non-Hogwarts students. There were charms put around similar to muggle video camera's that would monitor all entrances and exits to the castle. Dragons were put at the Hogwarts gates. Absolutely no one was allowed inside the Forbidden Forest. Curfew was at eight thirty every night. Absolutely no one was allowed after eight thirty. It was hard for people to sneak out. It was hard for anyone to sneak anywhere. 

Students had it hard. Especially Harry, teachers always tried to talk to him, keep him after class, and personally escort him to his head boy office. Privately, Harry was getting sick of it. Ron and Hermione were being guarded as well, almost as closely as Harry was. It was such a relief for all of them to have a teacher free walk through the halls of Hogwarts. All three had an adventurous streak, and the protectiveness of their guardians made them want to do something.

"We can go here," Ron said, pointing out a path beside the portrait of Lamar the Grouchy. "That way we don't have to pass Flitwick's office."

"No, Ron," Hermione replied. "The Grey Lady always walks these halls, she's sure to tell Filch or a Professor,"

"Oh yeah," Ron said thoughtfully, and studied the map again.

"Or we could take this route-" but Harry stopped abruptly and stared as a dot on the Maurader's Map started acting strangely.

"Ron, Hermione, do you see that?" Harry asked, peering closer. A dot was steady, unmoving in the middle of a classroom, blinking red and black very quickly. All of a sudden it stopped, and glowed it's normal black. "What the-

Hermione bent closer to the map to read the minuscule writing. "Draco Malfoy" she read out. The three looked at each other, Ron grabbed the map and invisibility cloak, Hermione cast a silencing charm, and they rushed to the mysterious room on the map. 

They ran through corridors, tunnels, hallways, and secret passageways until they reached the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. 

"Is this it?" Ron whispered to Harry, who held the Maurader's map, 

"Yup," Harry replied, then taking out his wand to wipe the map again. He tapped the finger of Rowena Ravenclaw, "_Mysterium," _he whispered. The statue moved upward to reveal a room… 

"Good God," Harry said in shock.

"Great Wizards," Ron muttered.

"Oh my-" Hermione said, at a loss for words.

…and a man, that was labeled 'Draco Malfoy' on the maurader's map, was in the middle, on all fours. His face was unrecognizable because of the blood that was covering him. The only two traits were his silver hair, and his grey eyes that immediately went to look at them as they entered. But that wasn't what shocked them most….

On his arm, marked on the pale skin was a skull with a snake protruding from his mouth. 

The Dark Mark.

***

            Draco Malfoy quickly lifted his head as he heard the secret door move up. He met the shocked and livid eyes of the Hogwarts Triumvirate. He didn't say anything, nor did he get up, but met Potter's angry stare with one of his own.

            "Malfoy," Potter said accusingly, he said the name as if it was a curse. Draco remained silent, but continued to stare directly into Harry's eyes. "You vile piece of dung…" He said his voice deadly and quiet. "You worthless fewmet…" he continued in the same deadly voice, pulling out his wand, and circling Malfoy. Malfoy did nothing, he remained expressionless, but followed Potter's progress around him. "Tell me why you deserve to _live_," Harry said, his voice shaking with suppressed rage.

            Hermione was shocked, she had never seen Harry act so violent before. He was never the threatening type. But now… he seemed like another person all together. 

            Malfoy remained silent, but stared back at Harry with the same burning hatred. 

            _"Sanguinis,"_ Harry whispered resolutely. A jet of red light moved towards Draco. Draco moved away at the last second, and returned with a curse of his own. _"Ignis!"_  and a fire came out of Draco's wand, swirling like a chain towards Harry. The two battled for a long time, but since the walls were so thick nothing was heard outside. 

            Hermione and Ron tried to run forward, but refrained, as the volley of curses were so quick that they barely had time to avoid the ricocheting curses around the room. Suddenly, a fog encircled the two, and everything was silent. When the smoke cleared the way, Ron and Hermione frantically searched for Harry. They found him in one corner of the room, bleeding profusely, with many cuts and bruises. Hermione hurriedly waved her wand over Harry. The tip glowed blue.

            "He'll be fine if we treat him now, but he can't last like this for long," she said to assure Ron. She immediately started healing his wounds. When they were done, Ron picked Harry up. 

            "Come on, let's go,"

            Hermione turned to follow, "What about Malfoy?" she said, pausing, when she was at the door.  Ron was already out. He cast a disgusted glance at Malfoy.

            "Leave him,"

            "But he'll die!" Hermione protested.

            "The man's a deatheater. Hermione. If he isn't killed, he'll kill others," Ron replied curtly. Ron checked the corners. "Come on, let's go"

            Hermione nodded, Ron went ahead, carrying Harry. Hermione took one step forward, but took a last look back at Malfoy. She shook her head, and went to him. It wasn't in her nature to be violent and nor was it not to help people who were in need.

            She went back to Malfoy. She ran her wand over him. The wand tip glowed yellow.

            "Oh my god," Hermione whispered. She quickly started healing him, but avoiding coming near the arm with the sleeve torn. The one that showed the Dark Mark. She healed his burns, cuts and bruises. She gingerly moved aside his bloodied robes to heal the wounds on his chest. Even when she was healing him she stayed a good foot away from him. Suddenly an arm yanked her back,

            "What did you think you were doing?" Ron yelled. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Ron had her out of the room, and into her and Harry's common room before she could say anything. In her haste, she dropped her wand.

***

            Draco regained consciousness early the next morning. He opened his eyes, and looked at himself. No injuries. _Thank God, last night was just a dream_. But when he looked around, he was in the room… and when he looked at his arm…

            It was there. That mark that his father said was survival. The mark that mattered. The only way he would ever get anywhere in life.

"But how-" Malfoy wondered questioningly, his voice trailed of as he saw not one, but two wands. _"Oculi Priori Incantantem,"_ he whispered, tapping the other wand with his own. A figure was seen, healing him, and wiping away all the blood…

            **_"Granger?" _**


	3. Returning a Wand

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter Three: Returning a Wand

Draco Malfoy watched Hermione impassively, and discreetly from the Slytherin table. She was beside Potter and Weasley, and laughing to some dumb comment made by Weasley, the daft git. He watched as the trio stood up, and Hermione separated, going one corridor, presumably to the library. Draco stood up, and quickly headed to the corridor before the library, one that Hermione would surely pass. 

In about thirty seconds, she came, walking carelessly to the library. He stepped out of the shadows,

"Good God, Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily, taken aback.

Draco didn't smile or frown, but stared at Hermione with his cold grey eyes.

Hermione met his stare with glare of her own, and a raised eyebrow. "What do you want Malfoy? I don't have all day," Hermione spat.

"What made you think I wanted anything?" Draco returned frostily.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't,"

Draco studied her, his impassive yet penetrating glance was unnerving her. But she did not back down. If there was one thing Hermione loved, it was challenges. Hermione Granger never, ever backed down from a challenge, whether it was academically, intellectually, or socially. Hermione met his cruel gaze stubbornly. The two regarded each other, trying to beat the other into submission, trying to find out the other's motives, neither one cracking a smile.  

Finally, Draco pulled something out of his pocket. "I believe this is yours," he said, holding out a wand. 

"My wand," Hermione said, reaching out to take it. She reached for it took one end of the wand. Draco didn't let go of his end that quickly,

"Why did you do it?" he said questioningly, this time looking into her eyes with curiosity. As if he'd been wondering for a long time. He probably had.

Hermione met his gaze, and said evenly, "Because I'm not a monster Malfoy. I'm human. I have morals. And frankly, no one deserves to die like that…" after a pause, "not even you,"

            Draco finally let go of the wand. Hermione pocketed it, and nodded, and continued to the library. Draco watched her go, not taking his eyes of her back as she walked away. 

"Thanks mudblood," 

Hermione pretended not to have heard him and continued on her way.

***

            Months passed, Hermione, Ron, and Harry got into more and darker fights with Draco, but they never told Dumbledore that Draco was a death eater. Dumbledore seemed to already know, because each time he saw Draco, a disappointed look would come into his eyes.

It continued… Draco would taunt them more and more…

            Until one day, a few weeks before the Christmas break… 


	4. Forging a Bond

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter Four: Forging a Bond

Hermione was in the library, helping out some first years in their charms homework. She suddenly looked up, as she heard a drawling voice she definitely did _not_

"You're not fit to teach those children, Granger. Some of them are higher than you can ever hope to be," Draco drawled. 

"Sod off, Malfoy" Hermione replied calmly, turning back her attention to the book. "So, all you _really_ need to remember is the hand movement and pronunciation, if you- Get out of here Malfoy!" Hermione yelled suddenly, because transfigured her badge to read 'Mudblood.'

"I don't think I will, can't anyone stay in the library?"

"You know what Malfoy? That is _it_! I've had enough of your rude comments, name-calling, and degrading! What do you think it's going to do? Just because people aren't pureblood doesn't mean they're any less of a wizard! Look at Harry! He's faced and won against your _master_ six times!" Hermione yelled. "All this pride about being pureblood isn't going to help you! Wizards are more open-minded now! All you will be in a few years is a bitter, cynical old man, all prestige and respect lost!"

Draco stared at her, seemingly unfazed, but his eyes were growing angrier. Hermione paused for breath,

"I take that back," she said, voice suddenly normal. "You won't be bitter and cynical, you already are," she said this all very calmly, as if announcing that it would rain. "What you will be is either very sorry, or you will stay what you are, a weak, bitter, cynical, excuse for a wizard," she said hardly, staring pointedly at the spot where she knew Draco's Dark Mark was.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, voice clipped. 

"I'd rather not Malfoy," she said, calm once again. "There are children here who aren't aware of your _true_ accompanied by a pointed look at his arm character,"

Malfoy looked at the stunned first years, and grabbed Hermione rudely, and nearly dragged her out. 

"Let go of me Malfoy!" But he wouldn't listen to reason, and kept his iron grip on her wrist. He brought her to an empty classroom.

***

Once inside, Malfoy closed the door, and used one hand to pin Hermione to the wall by her neck. 

"You call yourself a Gryffindor, and think that you're superior, but you're too closed-minded to know what's _really_ going on! You can't make insinuations like that about me without knowing the whole story," he said furiously, but quietly. "You have no idea what I went through. You're supposed to be on the side that doesn't stereotype,"

"_You_ _are a deatheater Malfoy, what more is there to say?"  Hermione croaked._

Malfoy released his grip on her neck, and pulled away from her, but blocked the door. Hermione straightened up. "You tell me not to stereotype, but isn't that what you do yourself? You tell me not to judge or hate you because of your parents, and I'm _not_. I judge and hate you because of what I _see,_" Hermione said viciously. "You expect me not to hate an arrogant bastard who never did anything but insult me?"

"How do you know he was acting out of his own free will,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know what you're going to say. You've been abused by your father, blah, blah, blah, and that's why you've acted so badly for the past years,"

Draco looked at her, shocked. That was exactly what he was going to say. 

"But that's no excuse, Malfoy," Hermione pressed on. "If you were really a good person, you would have tried to get past that, and make the best you could! Look at Harry! He spent years with people who hated and abused him, not to mention Voldemort is after him and killed his parents! But do you see him moping, and insulting people?" Hermione shouted.

Draco stared at her, shocked. He had never thought of it that way.

"Stop thinking of yourself and how the world was unfair to you, think of others and how you can help them,"

They stared at each other, all pent-up emotions, years of frustration, all let out in that one encounter in the classroom. Draco left the room, not saying anything, and not slamming the door. 

But this time, when Draco left Hermione, he left with something new for Hermione, aside from a new outlook. He didn't leave loving her, he didn't even leave _liking_ her. But he did leave with respect for her. And that, my dear readers, is where a love first starts. With respect.


	5. Creation of a Friendship

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: The long-awaited chapter five to the Prequel of Dum Spiro, Spero. I have had mental block for the prequel and sequel for sooo long. This chapter is short, but _slightly_ fluffy. If you guys don't know, I can't write fluff. My writing style is so formal, it can only be used with angst. Please review!! Reviews drive the evil mental block away!!!  

Sidenote: I've decided to use betas for only the sequel. So to the people I asked to beta… it's just for the sequel. But don't count on getting the sequel soon. I have absolutely no idea where I want that to go.

Dedicated to: All my readers!!!

Chapter Five:

            Hermione was at the library, like she usually was, in her favorite chair, much like the sofas in the Gryffindor common room. She was taking An In Depth Study of the History of Magic, more commonly referred to as DSHM, which fellow students called, nap time. Hermione was doing a bit of _light_ reading for the subject. Light reading for Hermione Granger equaled to about ten books, about seven hundred pages each, if not more.

            Draco watched her studying the books, so engrossed in them, she didn't even notice _him_. He watched as she read page after page, pausing once in a while to scribble down a note, or tuck her hair behind her ear. 

            Draco had never really thought of Granger as a person, much less a woman. To him, she had always been the bossy know-it-all, who showed off to much for her own good. But after recent encounters, she had proved to Draco that there was much more in Hermione Granger than the smart, goody-two-shoes. Hermione could be mean. But she wasn't. She could have been Ms. Popularity if she put her looks and brain to use. But she didn't.

            Hermione Granger was an independent individual. Draco had never thought of Granger without thinking of Potter. That was how everyone at Hogwarts thought her. An appendage, a sidekick, to the great Harry Potter. But now… he could.  

            He had always given females cool stares, though they didn't know it, he was slowly assessing their every feature.

            He had never done this to Hermione. He had never really considered her to _be_ a woman. But he did now.

            Draco studied her profile. After a minute, Draco knew that Hermione Granger was not exceptionally pretty. It was the light in her eyes, her eyes which were clearly her best feature, that made her beautiful. 

            "What do you want?" she asked in a tired voice, not looking up, but noticing Malfoy's stare.

            "What makes you think I want anything?"

            "Why else would you have gone this long without insulting me?"

            "Maybe I just wanted to be here,"

            "You're never here, and even if you are in the library, where's your book?"

            "Maybe I came here for the quiet?"

            "Then how do you explain that you've been staring for the past ten minutes?"

            "My eyes were focused on a spot above you. Actually on that book on top of your pile. May I borrow it?"

            Hermione looked shocked.

            "Hermione? The book?"

            Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Are you sick? Is this a joke?"

            "What?"

            "You called me by my first name, gave me a nearly respectful, insult-free comment, and was _polite_. I'm sorry, but I can't help feeling suspicious. Besides what would you want with 'A Defense Against the Deadliest Dark Arts?'" Hermione scoffed.

            Draco looked at her. "Oh…"

            "I'm not a deatheater," he said quietly.

            Hermione laughed. "Oh of course, that thing on your skin? Just rashes… red, skull/snake formed, rashes,"

            "I'm serious,"  

            "So am I. Malfoy, do you honestly expect me to believe that you are _not a deatheater_? I saw your dark mark!"

            Draco lowered his voice, "My father doesn't want me to embarrass him in front of the Dark Lord. He makes me experience the pain every night, so when the day comes, I won't collapse or beg for mercy,"

            "Malfoy… why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked.

            Draco looked down, then back at her, "I don't know. I guess I thought you could help me,"

            Hermione nearly laughed. "Why would you think I would help _you_?"

            "Because you already have,"

            Hermione studied Draco. "What do you need?" she asked after a minute.

            Draco gave an invisible sigh of relief.

            "A friend,"

             Hermione smiled. "I can help you there, Draco,"

            "All right class. For this week, you will be grouped into pairs. I will assign texts for you to translate, and hopefully, you will learn the meaning of," Professor Lupin said, who was their Advanced Ancient Runes teacher. There were only six students in the class. Hermione, Draco, Padma Patil, Justin, Seamus, and a Ravenclaw that Hermione didn't know. 

            "Your grouping is alphabetical, Finnigan and Finch-Fletchely, Granger and Malfoy, Patil and Patrickson," the Professor continued. "Here are your texts, I want to see concise translations, you get bonus points if you give the message, purpose, or origin of the spell. You may use the remainder of this period to get started,"

            "Good Luck," a voice whispered in Hermione's ear. It was Seamus. 

            Hermione grinned, "Thanks. I'll need it,"

            Draco quietly handed the parchment to Hermione. "Here. I'll work on the first segment, you work on the last, we double check each others work,"

            Hermione shook her head. "We're going to do this together…"

            Draco didn't react.

            "Draco? Are you going to work with me?"

            Draco smiled, and nodded.

            Hermione smiled. "All right… this doesn't look normal to me… it's not that old. It looks to be from Ireland,"

            Draco studied the parchment where the copied symbols were. "How do you know?"

            "This looks similar to an Irish rune I saw in a book…"

            Hermione and Draco became friends, through their study sessions. They would meet in the library, in a secluded part where students rarely frequented.

            "I got it!" Hermione squealed.

            "Good thing Pince didn't hear that," Draco smiled.

            Hermione playfully swatted his arm. "Here!"

In this time, and in this hour, I call upon the sacred power 

"That's the first line…"

Draco nodded. "This looks like fire… this is lighting… this symbol is strength…"

"I wonder who they're invoking…"

"That's easy,"

Hermione looked questioningly at Draco. "All right, if you're so smart, who?"

Draco smiled, nearly haughtily. "They're invoking forces of nature. See how nearly all lines have a 'nature' symbol? Snow, Fire, Lighting, Wind…"

Hermione looked at him.

"What?"

"You're _smart_,"

"And this is strange because?"

"I always thought you had to buy your way to the next year,"

"I guess hanging around Crabbe and Goyle would have made you think that," Draco grinned.

They went back to their notes… 

"It's a protection spell!" Hermione said brightly a few minutes after.

"How do you know?"

"The last line translates to

All these I place before myself and the powers of darkness," 

            Draco checked the code. "Hey! You're right!" 

            It's lucky no one saw the two, dare I say, friends. For friendships such as these were frowned upon. Especially now…

            But the two were oblivious, they had their own little world, with their jokes, hidden smiles, and of course, the occasional hug, or quick peck on the cheek. 

            Maybe not that oblivious… they had enough sense not to walk to classes together, or call out a greeting in the halls. 

            But still… maybe they _were_ watched. At Hogwarts the walls had ears and eyes… and sometimes, a spy or two. 

Author's note: Well… I was able to make it a little longer… I'll try to update quicker to. Keep the reviews coming! ^_^     


	6. A Little Chat

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. St. Patrick's Rune, or at least this version, was from Madeleine L'engle's _A Swiftly Tilting Planet_. Her books used to be my favorites when I was younger. The reason it was wrong in the last chapters were because I couldn't find it, and realized after thirty minutes of searching that my cousin borrowed my book!

A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter!

To Change a Life…

Chapter Six

Draco was in the library. Strange how much he was reading. Hermione was rubbing off on him. He was reading the biography of Merlin. About the Muggle's perception of Merlin, compared to how he actually was. It would be a good paper for History of Magic.

"It was wrong!" a voice interrupted suddenly.

Draco looked up from his book, to see Hermione scowling slightly.

"What was?"

"Our translation! We used a slightly modern code,"

"And?"

"I've got the correct version!"

Draco took Hermione's paper. 

_In this fateful hour,_

_I place all Heaven with its power_

_And the sun with its brightness,_

_And the snow with its whiteness,_

_And the fire with all the strength it hath,_

_And the lightning with its rapid wrath,_

_And the winds with their swiftness along their path,_

_And the sea with its deepness,_

_And the rocks with their steepness,_

_And the earth with its starkness,_

_All these I place_

_By God's almighty help and grace_

_Between myself and the powers of darkness!_

"Wait!" and Draco got up to search for a book. "I know it's here somewhere… found it!"

"What is that?"

"This is St. Patrick's rune. According to this it was to be used in times of Darkness. Anyone 'pure of heart' or with good intentions could recite the rune. It was been passed down from generation to generation in old Irish families… although few families still have the knowledge now," Draco said, reading the book. 

Draco noticed Hermione staring strangely at him. "What is it now?"

"You sound like me!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione laughed. "Here… look at this,"

Hermione browsed the remainder of the text. "Apparently, even muggles can recite this,"

"Muggles? Why would muggles have an ancient Rune passed down?"

"When magical people nearly died out, they married muggles. The increase of muggles in the family turned the magical family into, well, a muggle family. That also must be the reason why this rune was forgotten,"

Draco nodded. "That makes sense,"

"St. Patrick's rune… now where have I heard that before?"

Draco stared at her. 

Hermione was deep in concentration. "That's it! St. Patrick's rune was one of the charms they used to protect Hogwarts! I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_!" 

Draco nearly rolled his eyes again. "What _is_ it with you and that book?"

But Hermione had already brought out a copy, and flipped the book to the chapter about protection. "Here! The rune was in the family of Helga Hufflepuff, who was Irish. She performed the spell, and engraved the rune next to a secret passage into Hogsmeade,"

Draco nodded. "It would make sense… that would keep creatures like vampires and trolls from entering the school through secret passages," he took out a notebook, and started scribbling.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. "Taking down notes?"

"Copying the rune. Never know when it might come in handy," and with that, he flicked the black book shut. Hermione grabbed it. "Hey!"

She flipped it open. Inside, in very fancy script were the words _Dum Spiro, Spero. "What's this?" Hermione asked._

Draco grabbed the book back from Hermione. "It's Latin… it means While I breathe-"

"I hope. I know Malfoy. I meant why would those words be on the front page of your notebook,"

Draco shrugged casually. "Had a nice ring to them. Looked fancy, because not many people really know what it meant,"

"I did,"

"You're different," Draco said, staring into Hermione's eyes. "You're… never mind,"

"What? I'm what?"

Draco sighed. "Different,"

"Good or bad different?"

"You're one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, you're very perceptive, and caring… which is a drastic change from most of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff girls I've dated,"

"So that's good?"

Draco smiled. "Definitely,"


End file.
